Cinematic Initiation Archive
The Cinematic Initiation Archive (CIA) is a collection of movies, meticulously reviewed by accredited banescholars. The purpose of the archive is to document, study, and reveal the fire rising in non-canonical kinos. Movies in the archive are rated based upon the patented BigGuy Rating Index™. While the rating system is designed specifically for cinematic works, it has occasionally been applied to other significant works of media. https://8kun.top/bane/res/134220.html BigGuy Rating Index™ The BigGuy Rating Index™ is as follows: +20 points: The inclusion of a Big Guy +10 points: The inclusion of a masked man +5 points: A "for you" line +5 points: "You have no power over me" line +10 points: Extreme pain is mentioned +10 points: People get captured as part of a plan +5 points: An heroic sacrifice (like Juan) +10 points: Inclusion of a plane scene +5 points: A flight plan is mentioned +5 points: A plane gets hijacked +5 points: A plane crashes +10 points: With no survivors +10 points: Mercenaries are involved +5 points: Said mercenaries are referred to as "hired guns" +5 points: They're quite loyal +5 points: The mercenaries work or end up working free of charge +10 points: (The) CIA is involved +5 points: They're after a scientist +5 points: CIA is in charge of operation (at first) +10 points: There is a hothead (literal or otherwise) +5 points: Said hothead gets gotten out (knocked out or removed from the premises) Final Rating The counted points yield the following rankings: 0-20: Uninitiated 20-40: Hothead 40-80: Hired Gun 80-120: Big Guy 120-160: BRAVO NOLAN Notable Ratings Dunkirk +20 points: A Big Guy is included (Tom Hardy as Farrier) +10 points: Farrier wears a mask most of the time he is piloting the Spitfire +10 points: Farrier gets caught by Wehrmacht soldiers at the end of the film +5 points: Farrier sacrifices the last of his fuel to shoot down a Heinkel He 111 bomber +10 points: There are numerous plane scenes, primarily from Farrier's point of view +5 points: Farrier's plane crashes at the end of the film (with a rising fire). Numerous other planes crash. +10 points: Numerous shot down planes crash with no survivors. Final Result: 80 Points - Big Guy Rogue One: A Star Wars Story +20 points: Darth Vader is a Big Guy +10 points: Numerous characters wear masks, such as Darth Vader and Edrio "Two Tubes". +5 points: Numerous heroic sacrifices +10 points: The main cast gets captured as part of the plan to get to Saw Gerrera +10 points?: A number of scenes aboard spacecraft, of debatable "plane scene"ness. +10 points: There is a hothead, Director Krennic, who bears resemblance to John Daggett. Final Result: 55-65 Points - Hired Gun Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater The most notable non-film media to rank high on the BigGuy Rating Index™, coming just short of a BRAVO NOLAN rating. +20 points: Several Big Guys are present, most notably Naked Snake and Colonel Volgin +10 points: Snake wears a mask during his HALO jump. +10 points: The excruciating nature of Snake's torture is mentioned +10 points: Sokolov is captured by Soviet forces as part of the plan to develop Shagohod +5 points: The Boss sacrifices herself and her image to keep the USA free of blame in Volgin's nuclear attack. +10 points: The game begins on a plane, and one is used for Snake and EVA to escape Tselinoyarsk. +5 points?: Ocelot attempts to hijack the escape plane +10 points?: Snake becomes a mercenary after the events of the game. +10 points: Snake is a CIA agent. +5 points: The CIA is after Sokolov, a Russian nuclear physicist, eerily similar to Dr. Pavel. +5 points: The CIA is in charge of the operation at first, but it goes awry +10 points: The Fear is a hothead +5 points: He is dealt with by Snake (through either lethal or non-lethal means, though he dies regardless) Final Result: 100-115 points - Big Guy Interstellar +20 points: Tom is a big guy +10 points: Crew wearing helmets, and Cooper has to wear oxygen mask for a scene +5 points: Cooper falls into black hole to save fuel for Brand +10 points?: Most of the movie is in a space plane +5 points: Various flight plans mentioned +5 points: Dr. Mann hijacks a spaceship +5 points: and crashes it +10 points: with no survivors Final Result: 60-70 points - Hired Gun MOTHER 3 Another high-ranking non-film media on the BigGuy Rating Index™. +20 points: The Fierce Pork Trooper is quite big, and actually has a distinct resemblance to Bane. +10 points: There is a character literally called "the Masked Man" +5 points: An heroic sacrifice at the end of the game +10 points: The main characters at one point end up on a plane with said Masked Man. +5 points: The Masked Man then takes control of the plane and tries to kill the party. +5 points: A plane is crashed at the end of the game. +10 points: With no survivors +10 points: Claus is a hothead. +5 points: Claus is removed from the story before the end of the first chapter. Final Result: 80-120 points - Big Guy References Category:Big guys Category:Organizations Category:OC __FORCETOC__